fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicky
Nicky,is a new 2012 TV series on Nickelodeon. It features Nicky,a two year old boy who is mischevious and remarkably inelligent. Nicky also has a 10 year old brother who is a genius with multiple backfiring inventions,named Brandon. Nicky also has a few enemies. (Only Sr.Wario,IAmBagel,Invadser Rob,and HomestarSB9 are allowed to make episodes.) Characters Main Article: Nicky Nicky: The main charcter. He is a mischevious 2 year old boy,who usually clashes with his foes. Nicky has a good relationship with his brother,Brandon. However,despite his mischieviousness he is good hearted,and will save his town any day! Voiced by: Nicholas Tinguely Brandon: The 2nd main character. Brandon is a 10 year old boy who is a genius,but almost all of his inventions backfire. Brandon can be a minor rival or antagonist to Nicky,when Nicky messes up his inventions. He is blond and has blue eyes. Voiced by: Joe Tinguely Minor Eli: Brandon's best friend,who is short. He is 3'11,and can be greedy. Overall,Eli is more caring about himself. However,he does worry if Brandon's in MAJOR trouble. Voiced by: Ian Casteneda Hamm R: An overweight bully in Brandon's class. He has flat cut hair,and weighs 500 pounds. Voiced by: Jack Mahawk Cowboy Nicky: A western clone of Nicky. Voiced by: Nicholas Tinguely Big Head Nicky: A giant headed clone of Nicky. He has an IQ of 301. Voiced by: Joe Tinguely Mr. Tinguely: A 6'3 man who is the father of Brandon and Nicky. He,is a tall man with a strong resembelance to Brandon. He is married to Mrs. Tinguely. Voiced by: Rick Tinguely Mrs. Tinguely: A 6'0 woman who is Brandon and Nicky's mom. She cares about her boys very much,but is not surprised when Brandon's inventions go wrong. Voiced by: Sara Kee Eddie Watchout: An annoying kid in Brandon's class. He has a tendancy to say "Watch Out!!!" Voiced by: Walter Winkoff Z-0002: A robot,and Z-0001's bro. Voiced by: Arnold Schwarzenegger Villans Z-0001: A forgotten robot made by Brandon. He comes to destroy Brandon for forgetting him. He resembles a giant computer monitor with legs and a laser gun. Voiced by: Mr T XO's: One eyed aliens that have IQ's of infinity. Voiced by: Joe Tinguely Ms Old: A old woman who hates Nicky and slaps him with a cane. Voiced by: June Foray Dr. Boom: A supervillan,who is a spoof of Dr. Doom. Voiced by: Joseph Sirola Sandy: An evil program from Brandon's "grid". Voiced by: Mark Trane Dark Nicky: An evil clone of Nicky. Voiced by: Nicholas Tinguely Mugshot: A criminal put in jail by Eddie Watchout. Voiced by: Harry Grocker Jig: A horror movie character resembling Ghostface. Voiced by: James Jigg Captain Ratbeard: A mutated rat that was formerly Brandon's pet. Voiced by: Matthew Taylor Agent: A BORING agent of the RBBCOAT,who tried to steal Brandon's technology. Voiced by: Rob Paulsen Overlord Gnome: An evil lawn gnome,and the last of it's kind. He is the antagionist of the second half of For the sake of randomness. Voiced by: Jim Carrey Rating US: TV-Y7 Broadcasting US: Nickelodeon:2012-Present Nicktoons: 2013-???? Other names Spanish: Baby Boom! Coming up next bumpers He's big,he's bad,he's the baby! Nicky comin' up next.(Nickelodeon) He's 2 insane for any other channel,Nicky is coming up next! (Nickelodeon) Please stand for the pledge of Nicky,because he's coming up next!(Nickelodeon) BIG things come in small packages! Nicky is up next.(Nicktoons) Backfiring Brandons and new New Nickys up next.(Nicktoons) Can he spell crazy? Nicky is up next.(Nicktoons) And now, for Nicky, followed by more Nicky on Nick XD (Nick XD) Theme Reception Nicky,has gotten mostly good reviews. IGN rated the pilot a 9.0 out of ten,saying that "Nicky is a rising star that we hope follows in Y-Guy and Gray's footsteps." Those who were more critical said that the episodes were too short,and lacked imagination. Category:Shows Category:Epic Shows! Category:Nicky Category:Sr.Wario Approved Category:David Cardino Approved Category:Candhfan621 Approved Category:Nick Fanon Approved Category:Epic Shows!